Drama Club Love
by Smileface935
Summary: As senior year approaches for Ally Dawson, she struggles to make a name for herself at a school where she has been faceless for years. Ally decides to join the Drama Club, where Austin is waiting for her, but will her long hated enemy and neighbor Austin Moon, help her find her unknown identity. He might just steal her heart in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, what's up! I am not a new writer on Fanfiction, but all the other stories I have done didn't make it, so I am going for one last shot. Hope you guys like it. Also, longer chapters will be coming.**

**Drama Club Love **

**Chapter One**

As I walk into my dreadful school yet again, I think of the life that I've made here for myself. ( If you're wondering, that is none.) I, Ally Dawson have no life. No social life, no real life, and no love life.

I have one true friend whose been with me through everything, and that is Trish. My puffy hair, animal-print wearing best friend. We have been best friends since kindergarten, but ever since she has gotten a boyfriend, she has seemed so distant. I don't think that who she's dating is even good for her. Trish is dating Trent, the bad-boy player, who rules the school with the rest of his gang. That includes Austin, Dez, Dallas, and Michael ( the newbie). I would never be caught dead with one of those twerps, but somehow Austin just appears everywhere in my life. A reason why this might be possible, is because he is my next-door neighbor.

I truly hate Austin, but for some reason he has ditched his posse, and joined the school play. Of course it's the same play that I'm in, great…

I walk down the hall and as I near my locker, Austin suddenly falls into place next to me. "Sup hot stuff." he said as he threw his arm around me. " Nothing, dumbo." I say. I get to my locker and remove his arm from around me, then put in my combination. " I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that because I need to ask you an important question, Dawson." " Well… shoot." I said getting all my books. " How sexy… do I look right now." He says with a smirk. I laugh then begin to walk away. " Ugly as hell, Moon." " C'mon, I know you want this, don't deny it." " I would never want even if the world was ending and the only thing to stop is to got out with you. Why? Because that's just how disgusting you are." I get last sentence out and then walk into my class.

God Damn Moon, you get under my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama Club Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

It's finally 5th period and it's time for Drama Club. The only thing is that I am going to have to see Austin. He's a good actor, and you know singer… and dancer, and he has an amazing sm—whoa, Ally stop it. You hate Austin.

I get to room 328 and, as always, Austin is sitting in the corner of the room with his famous smirk. I take a seat in the second row and listen as the drama teacher, Ms. Fitz, comes out to tell us about the fall play.

"Alright, settle down, settle down my kiddies, Today we will be holding auditions for the fall play… Funny Girl."

OMG, Funny Girl is like my favorite movie and Broadway play of all time. My mom says that when I was little I would dress up like Fanny Bryce and sing my favorite song, " Don't Rain On My Parade" all the time.

"Alright my beauties, don't get too excited. Today's auditions will only be for the lead role of Fanny Bryce. The auditions will be held in order of the alphabet, so it looks like… Ally, Ally Dawson?

"Yes." I answered.

"You will be starting us off with any song you know from Funny Girl."

" Okay, Ms. Fitz."

I walked on stage a was preparing myself to sing the only song I did best, Don't Rain On My Parade. I told the pianist to start playing the beginning of Don't Rain On My Parade.

_ Dont tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

_Life's candy and the sun's_

_A ball of butter._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_Don't tell me not to fly-_

_I've simply got to._

_If someone takes a spill,_

_It's me and not you._

_Who told you you're allowed_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I'll beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

_Or freckle on the nose_

_Of life's complexion,_

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,_

_I gotta fly once,_

_I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?_

_Ooh, life is juicy,_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir!_

_Get ready for me, love,_

_cause I'm a comer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,_

_Get what I want-I know how,_

_One roll for the whole she bang,_

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein,_

_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it._

_Get ready for me, love,_

_'cause I'm a comer,_

_I simply gotta march,_

_My heart's a drummer._

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

I got a standing ovation right in that tiny little room. But one person was clapping screaming way too loud.

That person was Austin Moon.

**Hey Guys, I got a lot of favorites and follows for just that short chapter I posted last week, and I wanted to thank each and everyone one of you. I will try to upload more often and keep the chapters long, but you never know what could happen. Maybe there will be a cliff hanger in your near future.**

**Anyways, thank you all and thanks to Bre CC for that weird constructive criticism that helped me with my spacing when it came to talking. See you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I have updated this story but, in my defense, I really think you are going to like this chapter. I hope you like, bye!**

**Austin's POV**

I couldn't help it, I had to jump up into the air and start clapping and screaming. Ally was so good. She was amazing for crying out loud. But, if only she knew... if she knew how much I liked her. I have liked her ever since I met her. With her beautiful, long brown hair and brown eyes, I was memorized from the start. But, she doesn't like me. I know by the way she talks to me and pushes me away, but I can see her struggle and the look of fear in her eyes.

I might not be the brightest, but I can see when someone is hurt and needs help.

Ally desperately needs help.

**Ally's POV**

***Time Change, End Of School Day***

I couldn't understand why Austin was clapping so loud in Drama today. All I did was sing. I really wanted the part, so I did my best. Maybe he was doing it sarcastically and was all like " Woo yeah, that was sooo good." I mean, why would Austin Moon be so happy over my success.

Well- I guess I can ask him now as he is running up to me.

" Hey, Ally- wait up!"

I stopped. "Hey Austin."

"You were really good at your audition today."

" Yeah I noticed you liked it, you were the loudest one clapping."

"Oh, yeah. Well that's just because I really liked it. You were amazing."

I started to blush. He really thought I was amazing- wow.

" Thanks. So what do you want, you never walk with me."

" Well, as neighbors I figured we should start walking together."

" Really, for the last 3 years you have never walked with me, and now you randomly decided that we should walk together."

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you something."

" What is it?"

" Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night."

" Wow- that's one hell of a question. I can't believe I'm saying this but, what the hell Moon, I will go on a date with you."

" Great. See you later Ally."

He walked into his house. I Ally Dawson am going on a date with Austin Moon. This is one weird day.

*Night Of The Date*

**Ally's POV**

I walked out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me. I walked toward my closet to decide what I was going to wear. I had no idea where Austin was taking me, so I didn't want to look too formal, but I didn't want to look too casual either.

I finally got it, a teal blue high-low dress with a black belt and silver sandals. I finished getting dressed and walked over to my jewelry box. I decided to with a charm bracelet my dad gave me, and of course my Ally necklace. I grabbed a black jean jacket and went down-stairs to wait. I turned on the TV.

It was 9:30, Austin was supposed to be here at eight, where is he?

**Austin's POV**

I kept running down the street, I knew I was late, but I had a very good reason. I was busy planning the perfect date for Ally. It started at 11:00 anyway. I raced to Ally's house and knocked on her door. In that 10 seconds it took her to come to it, I tried to fix myself up and you know, catch my breath.

Ally finally opened the door, but she looked pissed. I apologized, and she stepped outside, locking the door behind her. I walked her to my house to get my car, and then opened the door for her. She stepped inside and buckled her seatbelt in silence. I then closed the door and ran over to my side of the car and got in. I buckled my seatbelt as well. Safety first. I started up the car and drove to a theater in Jacksonville.

It was an old-school theater, but that was because it showed plays instead of movies. The play that was on tonight was Funny Girl. I knew she would love it, and when I looked over her face lit up. I got out of the car to open her door for her. For Ally's enemy, she sure didn't act like I was one.

"So Moon, you drove me all the way to Jacksonville to take me to see a play?"

"Yep, but it's your favorite play. That makes some kind of a difference, doesn't it?"

" I guess." She said with a sly grin.

" Let's go before they close the doors."

I walked her inside and paid for our tickets, this was going to be the night that I am not her enemy, but her friend.

Or boyfriend.

Forgot the disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, the Broadway play Funny Girl, and I do not own Jacksonville, Florida.

**How was that? I thought it was pretty good. So, their first date, it doesn't even seem real. They were enemies weren't they? Well Austin liked her, but what about Ally, are all her feelings out in the open? OK, no spoilers. You will just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. I hope it comes soon, I really am loving this story. Anyway, remember to review!**

**Smileface935 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waz good guys! I see I have some new followers, thank you guys so much. I really appreciate all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You don't know how much your support helps me create this story. I thank you again, and here is Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A.**

_Ally's POV_

The date was awesome last night. The play was amazing first hand, then afterwards he took me to a McDonald's**(1)** with a play-place in it. So the rest of the night we were eating greasy fries, and getting stuck down the tiny swirly slide. It was fun it really was but... I don't know, he did a lot of mean stuff to me when I was younger. Now, we grow up and he wants to be best friends. For the last three years he has been my enemy and now... he's, sweet.

I may be able to be his friend, but I don't know about girlfriend.

_Austin's POV_

The date went perfectly last night. She loved the play, loved McDonald's, and maybe even loved me. I mean like of course, but I don't know. I've liked her for a long time now, but I showed it in the wrong ways. I don't know if after all these years she will forget everything and want to be my girlfriend. Although, good news is...I got her phone number! Yep, now I can text her and call her, she might be becoming my friend. Then girlfriend.

I do have to focus on college though, finals are getting closer by the minute and I haven't sent anyway of my applications out yet. I know I wanna apply to Julliard, and I also want to apply for NYU. Although, my parents think that a plan C is best. I just wish everything was easy, that I could go to the college I want, get the girl I want, and live a happy life. Is that too much to ask?

More complicated things come, because tomorrow... there's school.

***Next Day at School***

_Ally's POV_**  
**

I hopped up the stairs and into the school building, I'm slightly nervous to see Austin, but I think I will survive. I slowly scan the halls for Austin, knowing he will probably pop up out of nowhere in like two seconds.

" Hey Dawson."

" Oh my God! Austin don't sneak up on me like that."

" Haha, sorry. I just wanted to see you, you know and talk about last night... you know that thing people usually call a date."

" I know, but I don't think we will be going on anything like that anytime soon."

" Why not?"

" Because I need time to let my brain process everything. For the past three years you have done nothing but torture me and now you wanna be best friends. I can't get over the fact that I hated you once in one night. I am really sorry Austin, bye."

And with that I walked away. I could stand it anymore, my heart was beating fast, but not for the reason you might think...

Anyway I have to get to class so, I will just have to think about Austin later.

**Austin's POV**

She dumped me, she literally just pushed me away and left. I could understand where she was coming from, but seriously. You know what, I am ot going down without a fight, she may say she doesn't want me, but that's only because she doesn't want to need me.

I will not let Ally Dawson slip away this time. I love her and that's not going to change.

**I know I know it's kinda short, but it was a short chapter for many reasons. One I didn't have a lot of time, and that is also why it wasn't up as fast as I promised, and two, the big guns are coming up in the next chapter. So stay tuned my fellow readers, this is where it gets good.**

**Smileface935**

**(1) I do not own McDonald's ( Although, I wish I did then I could make their food and service a lot better.)**


End file.
